


Sharing is What's Best

by KPfan1013



Series: Tales of Two Sisters [4]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: James and Britina teach Kim a special lesson on sharing.
Relationships: Britina/James Possible, Britina/Kim Possible, James Possible/Kim Possible
Series: Tales of Two Sisters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420435
Kudos: 3





	Sharing is What's Best

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based on a picture from Iron Wolf called The Pear. Except it's much lighter.

"Daddy you know that I didn't mean it!" Kim exclaims as she was being carried in James' arms, both naked to the air as he advance into Britina's living room. "I know that Kimmy, but you need to understand, you can't just keep my all to yourself. You know what while we're here you need to share the experiences and enjoyment with Britina." James explains with Kim leaning up towards his neck.

She holds him in her arms tenderly and nuzzles to him cutely. "Mmmm, but daddy…I've been needing you so much lately…I can't help myself…" Kim whispers out cutely and sweet as it made James smirk a bit. "Still, you need to be taught a lesson young lady. And we're going to be spending the day teaching you that lesson. I hope that you can understand that." James counters much to Kim's shock.

Kim pull away from James' person in shock; blinking a few times as they venture further into the spacious living room of Britina. The young woman was already standing in the center of her living room, all of the furniture push away against the walls and her standing in front of a unique device. As they move into the room, James' attention changes to the center.

Kim follow suit as she turn her focus from her father towards the standing Britina as she tries to figure out the object behind her. Britina smirk when feeling the gaze of Kim on her person, but was more wanting towards James' gaze on her being. Standing completely naked just like they were, she shut her eyes and nods to the advancing family before her.

Britina steps to her left causally while revealing the item that was stationed in the middle of the room. Kim's eyes widen at the sight of the device, taking in its features and shaking a little in fear of it. The device itself was clearly meant for keeping one in place with numerous belts present among its structure. There was a place for one to lie down, but the triangle ridges among the laying parts grant the impression that there would be a bit painful. There were holes among the bottom of the surface as the entire thing was held up by a good amount of points among its surface.

"Da…daddy…why…why is this here?" Kim asks which made James laugh a little. "Kim…did you not hear what I told you before? You can't keep my all to yourself and you will learn that today. I won't allow you to come near me unless I say so and Britina will assist me in that." James explains which made Kim's eyes widen to their fullest.

He reach the front of the object and place Kim on it during her struggling of information filling her being. "Wait daddy!" Kim exclaims which he ignores. Moving his hands to her left leg, he pulls it up towards the tall post of the device as Britina approach James' left. "Sorry Kim, but I had to tell him. You were being so selfish and I couldn't get a turn half the time. So…serves you right." Britina adds as she reaches for Kim's right leg before she could struggle.

James and Britina work together to place Kim's legs among the post and quickly tie her legs up among her kneecaps and ankles quickly. "But that isn't fair!" Kim shouts out with Britina climbing over her body. The way Kim was spread made her tempting backside more alluring, but neither Britina or James seem to care. Britina further climb over Kim until she was facing her.

Britina force a strong kiss onto Kim, much to her shock as her eyes widen once more. Quickly, Britina place her hands on Kim's shoulders and force her up. The pain from how she was positioned made it a bit uncomfortable for Kim with James moving around to the right of Britina. He leans down to the space where the holes were and pull apart the object.

A part of the object's structure open up and James turn his focus towards Kim's arms. Much of Kim was surrendering to the kiss Britina provide for her as the two deepen it steadily. Kim didn't notice James reaching for her left arm and forcing it into the hole. Before Kim could react, he guides her right arm into the hole and pushes the open space back into place.

Kim's eyes widen from this as the restrictions to her arms hit her fast. She struggle against Britina who place her hands along the back and right side of Kim's head. She stares down at her despite Kim's resistance of the kiss and James sitting up from it with a smile on his face. "Come now Kim…you need to behave. It's not like you won't get to enjoy yourself." James explains as she lean to the belt straps among the object.

Britina pull away from Kim's lips, gasping out a bit in delight though Kim didn't react in the same. There wasn't time for her to react as take the top most strap and move it over Kim's head. She blinks in shock of this feeling James tying her head and forcing her down against the surface. There was some more discomfort from her as she shudders in fear.

Britina slide herself off of Kim's person from before her front with James leaning down to the last strap among the structure. He lifts up the parts and tied them around Kim's lips. Kim unknowingly allows the straps to fall into her lips as she blinks in shock of her own actions rather than resisting. "Daddy, you did this wonderfully…" Britina praise as she take in the sight of Kim and her naked frame.

James move around from where he was and stands to Britina's left; placing his left hand on top of her shoulder as he also take in the body of Kim. "You're right sweetie. She does look wonderful like this." He praise with Britina nodding in agreement. There was further resistance in Kim as she stares back at the both of them in disbelief.

She struggle against her restraints, uncertain of the situation with James sighing heavily. Britina approach Kim's person, drop to her knees and look at both her pussy and asshole closely. "Daddy…Kim's asshole is twitching…she really likes this…and I can tell…she's already wet." Britina explains from her close examination of Kim's holes. Kim's eyes widen greatly from hearing this and blush in realization of Britina's words.

James snickers a little and begins to pace around the two women closely. He takes in Britina's body along with Kim's as he cross his arms across his chest. "Now it's just a matter of what to do first…there's so many options that I just don't know what we should do first." James explains now passing the right side of Kim's head. "I'll go and get the items daddy! Just wait for me and don't start before I get back!" Britina exclaims as she happily rise up from her crouching position and rush out of the living from where Kim and James came in from.

James watches this happily with a fatherly appeal, but Kim blink in confusion further struggling against her restraints. "Don't worry Kim…you'll enjoy what happens…I promise…there's so many things that we'll do to each other and you so make sure that you understand to share. When you understand that…I'll let you out and we can have fun again…just like a family…" James explains without turning to Kim who continue to struggle and whimper against her restraints.

Light moans fill the area as they left from Kim's lips. Her struggling had ended quickly as she feels the wet, oily hands of James and Britina moving up and down among her legs. They stood opposite to each other, James before her left and Britina kneeling to her right as both were smearing a good amount of baby oil onto her body. The soft touch of both of them combines with the feel of the oil put her at ease, ending her need to whimper and struggle despite her situation.

As they rub along her body in caring slides of their hands, she shut her eyes and embraces what was being done to her. More of her moans left her lips as she focus on the touch of James more so than from Britina. She mostly feels Britina stroking her hands along the upper parts of her leg where her asscheeks were as more oil was smeared into her skin.

James did the opposite, mostly rubbing his hands along the lower parts of her leg including her feet. The watchful, fatherly gaze of James remains on Kim with a smile on his face that completes his demeanor. His fingers and palms were moving effortlessly among her skin, adding to Kim's enjoyment and putting her further at ease. The two continue to rub on her as Kim slightly open her eyes; watching them closely.

"This…feels nice…" She thought with her moans picking up in pitch. Britina move her hands further along Kim's frame, rubbing more of the oil into her asscheeks, but she wouldn't allow herself to touch Kim's asshole or pussy. It didn't bother Kim; rather it made her choosey about who she would focus on, namely her father's touch leaving her person.

She opens her eyes and watches him kneeling down before her. He was already reapplying more of the oil into his left hand with the bottle in his right. The sight made her smile as James' actions didn't take so long. He moves himself back to his feet, but move around Kim's person. He stares down at her once close to her side and she turn her head towards his person.

"Daddy…" She let out in her muffled tone, knowing full well that her mouth was bound by the restraints. He smirks to her seemingly able to tell what she said and lean down towards her chest. He firmly grasp her breasts in both hands along the under sides of them. His fingers sink into her flesh; making Kim shudders in delight and shut her eyes.

At the exact same time as James' attack on Kim's chest, Britina push her face into her crotch and lick against the center rapidly. She kept her eyes shut; savoring the flavor and smell Kim was producing with each stroke of her tongue moving from bottom to top of the pussy in front of her. James offer more pleasure to her, leaning to her right nipple and licking against it gently up and down just like Britina was to her pussy.

Bliss radiate from Kim's being from the attention to her body. Feeling both Britina and James pleasuring her made her shuddering increase and her need for more attention build. However, the sensations among her breasts and pussy sudden end as the hand movements of both James and Britina return among her body. She opens her eyes and watches them, shifting her eyes back and forth between the two.

With a playful, sisterly, dominate expression and smirk, Britina smear what was left of the baby oil among Kim's stomach. She stares back at Kim with an eager grin, applying pressure, but enough to pleasure her. James work on her breasts, squeezing them firmly, but smearing more of the oil on his hands into her mounds. He begins to move his hands about the tops of her breasts while staring down at his daughter under him.

Britina's movements change to massaging strokes that spread from her stomach down to her sides. James pushes up on her breasts, keeping the pressure on her chest and leaning over her a bit. Kim lost more of herself from their actions on her flesh as both sets of hands moving about her body put her further at ease and heighten the pleasure she was already feeling.

When enough of her breasts were covered, James slides his hands upwards towards the top parts of her torso. Britina pull away however, leaning down to the opened bottle of baby oil James had left behind. She picks it up in her left hand and pours more into her cupped right hand, much to her delight. James massage more of the oil into Kim's upper chest as she moan from his touch.

Once enough was in her palm, Britina place the bottle back down and rise up from where she knelt. She smears the oil into both of her hands and quickly steps to Kim's right side. She drop to her knees when close, taking a moment to admire James' actions with Kim as well as Kim's reactions to his touch. It made her smile wantingly, but she lowers herself down and places her hands against Kim's back.

Feeling Britina's hands against her flesh again made Kim arch up, but the restraints kept her in place. She relax feeling Britina smearing more of the oil among her flesh from the center to the top to the bottom with both hands together against her skin. Panting left from Kim rather than her moans from the set of hands rubbing among her flesh; smearing more oil into her skin.

James stops when reaching Kim's shoulders and simply rubs among them gently. He paid close attention to not just Kim's reaction to his and Britina's touch, but to how Britina was handling her. The smell of baby oil fills the air along with Kim's and Britina's natural odors that James knew far too well. Britina stop her actions and pull from under Kim with James smearing what he had left of the oil onto Kim's arms.

Britina stand up the moment her hands were freed and made her way over to the bottle on the floor. James continues to smear the leftover oil into Kim as she shudder happily feeling only her father's touch. The sound of a heavy squeeze from Britina made Kim open her eyes fully. She look between her spread, trapped legs and witness Britina with her head tilted back, the bottle trapped in her hands upside down and a lot of the baby oil spilling onto her chest.

"She…she can't be…" Kim thought in disbelief and jealousy as Britina finish and place the bottle down at her feet. "Daddy…please help me…" Britina calls out which made James stop and turn to her location. Britina was purposely bent over, wiggling her ass back and forth to tempt James which brought out more of Kim's jealousy, but made James smile.

He pulls away from Kim and approach Britina from behind. "Hand me the bottle sweetie." He instructs which Britina reach down for it with her right hand. Despite the feel of the oil flowing down on her skin and some dripping to the floor, Britina remain obedient to James. She hand him the oil from behind and in turn, James press his crotch against her ass.

The jealous in Kim surge from this, witnessing her father's cock pressing against Britina's tight ass. She narrows her eyes coldly towards her which Britina at the same time, arch herself up with a wide smile and deep enjoyment in her being. James did nothing other than take the bottle away from Britina in his grasp. He turns it upside down over her back and squeezes the bottle firmly.

The oil spill onto Britina's back gently, a light wince from her show that the cool touch of the oil was having an effect on her. James places his left hand onto her back and smears the oil among her skin, still pouring more onto her. She pants out happily and begins to grind her ass against his cock; feeling it already hard from what he had been through previously.

As Britina continue to grind on James' crotch and accept his touch on her back, Kim watch further at the two, her jealously building along with her want for attention. "Now Britina…I want you to stay still while I cover you then I want you to get the items ready for us to use alright?" He explains which Britina only nod in agreement now lost in her own enjoyment.

James watch at the amount of oil that pour onto Britina's back and when enough was on her, he toss the bottle away from his person. It falls under the device Kim was trapped in as she never pulls her attention away from his person. He places his right hand among her back and begin to smear the oil about her skin. There wasn't a single spot that James didn't miss and in turn, Britina didn't savor.

As James move his hands about her flesh, Britina moan out in submission. She feel his touch among her back, shoulders, arms and sides as she stand up and press herself firmly against him the moment he touch the outer parts of her thighs. She move her hands to her chest and smear the oil eagerly among herself; staring down at her floor in wonder of the man behind her.

Her grinding picks up again as she feel James' cock getting stiffer from her touch and actions. Kim stares harder at Britina rather than her father almost to the point that her glare could kill. The jealous turn bitter within Kim having to go so long without James' attention or touch on her body. She continues to watch James smear oil onto Britina as well as Britina grinding against him.

After a few moments, Britina spin around in place, no longer rubbing oil on her person, but pressing her breasts firmly against James' chest. She look up at his face in want and he look down at her without a change in his demeanor. The fatherly care in his person made her melt as she smears her breasts against him further. Slowly, she grinds her mounds up and down against his chest, coating him in the oil as James simply moves his hands away from her.

He didn't bother to touch her, rather he simply allow her to take the pace as the feel of her moans brought more out of him. He begins to gain some of the oil, not to the same degree as Kim and Britina, but he enjoys himself through the actions of the young woman in front of him. Kim continues to showcase jealous as her demeanor hit both James and Britina respectively yet they ignore it.

When she felt that she smeared enough oil onto James, Britina lower herself down, never allowing her breasts to pull away from James nor did she allow eye contact between the two to end. She stops along his crotch and playfully let his cock push through her cleavage without touching her mounds. James moan from this as the slick, warm space for his cock envelop him.

Playfully and with some giggles, Britina move her breasts back and forth against his crotch further to pleasure him. She remain on her knees as best as she could to pleasure him, always staring up at him and feeling his cock pulsating against her. She press firmly on his crotch, ending her movements and moan from feeling him so close against her.

"That's not fair…she's hogging daddy and we're supposed to be sharing more…" Kim thought in a childish, selfish manner that had her glaring at the scene across from her. She watch Britina slide herself down along James' right leg, smearing more oil onto his leg as she cup her breasts from the undersides. She wiggles back and forth when reaching the bottom and rise up towards the top of his leg happily.

She shifts herself over to his left leg and offers the same actions with James calmly watching and Kim watching in her mixed emotions of jealousy, childishness and selfishness. The moment Britina was done, she crawl on the floor towards the discarded bottle of oil. She reach for it with her right hand, stick out her ass then stop when feeling James' oiled up cock against the top of her ass.

She smirk happily in wait then scream out feeling James' cock sliding effortlessly into her wet pussy. Kim turn her head as best as she could to see, but could only see so much from how she was positioned and her left leg trapped in the restraints. Britina rocks back and forth from James over her, his cock moving easily inside of her as she braces herself from his movements.

Loud familiar moans left from Britina's mouth as she shut her eyes and accept James further inside of her. James, during this brace himself over her, easily dipping his cock further into her juicy pussy and letting out lighter moans of enjoyment of their connection. He stares down at the back of her head with his feet firm on the floor, his hands on the bottoms of her sides near her asscheeks and his speed picking up.

The jealous in Kim surge to full heights at the sight of James and Britina's connections. Rather than seeing Britina taking her father, she replaces her friend with herself. Moaning heavily, rocking back and forth and accepting James within her as her pussy ache for his touch along with her asshole. She let out light grunts against her restraints to gain some attention from James, but he continues to pleasure Britina under his person.

"More daddy…let me have more…" Britina begs out as she lowers her head and further braces herself under James' weight. He applies a bit more strength to his thrusting, making Britina wetter and moans louder than previously. He stop without warning and pull out of her as Britina drop down hard onto the floor; panting happily from the session she and James had shared.

He approach Kim's person who instantly let go of her jealousy and stare up at James in heavy want. Her eyes glisten in need as she follows her father's movements between her elevated legs. He moves close to her, grasping his cock in his right hand among the middle as he inches closer towards his child. Once he was in position, he look down at his own cock as well as her soaked pussy with Kim letting out various sounds to showcase her want.

He slides himself over her pussy, his cock never touching her crotch as the anticipation of it drives Kim wild. She struggle against the device and its restraints eagerly for his cock as her eyes drift down to where he was inching. She stare at the same piece of meat she knew all too well as her eyes widen in further anticipation. As this continue, Britina rise up onto her hands and knees with a little weakness in her person, but a smile on her face.

She shakes her head and rise up fully, turning to her left and taking in the sight of James and Kim. However, the angling of James' body made it hard for her to see, but taking a few steps to her right she gain enough of a view. The sight of them made her smile as James lightly smack against the top of Kim's pussy. Each strike made her moan as her sticky pussy juices connect to James much to his surprise as well as Britina's.

"I didn't think you'd get this excited from everything done so far Kim. Or is it that you missed me?" James professes fatherly which Kim immediately nods to him despite her restraints. James continues to smack against her pussy and Kim moan happily from each strike against her pussy. "Now I hope you can bear with a little teasing just a bit longer…because we're going to have a large amount of fun after this first round." He explains and Kim simply nods to him slowly in want.

He ends his smacking against her pussy and slides his cock back and forth between her lips. The closeness of his cock along with his moving touch sent Kim's mind into a rush of pleasure. Her eyes roll into her head from his actions as she shudder from feeling his cock moving back and forth among her. More of her juices coat his cock with each push and pull her offer with Britina watching in her own form of eagerness and want.

The sliding of his cock end and from it, he lowers himself down to Kim's waiting hole. He didn't wait and push ever inch of himself inside of her in one go; making Kim tense in delight from his entry into her pussy. Every inch invades her inner walls, spreading them apart and making Kim cum instantly. She shake heavily from her orgasm then moan when feeling James moving his hips back and forth to fuck her.

He moves his hands down to her waist and kept his pace going with her; feeling more of her insides wrapping around his cock tightly. He knew this sensation of her insides and how she responds to his actions and touch. Every time he tries to pull out, Kim's inner walls would pull him back in hard to give him more pleasure as well as herself.

Her muffled moans pick up as she shut her eyes; focusing more on her orgasm ending and James' thrusting continuing. She feels herself reaching another orgasm quickly as the changes inside of her pussy pick up. James notices the change and didn't stop his movements. The naughty, slushing, wet sounds coming from their connection pick her, her smells filling his nose as James sink his fingers a bit harder into Kim's sides.

As the father and daughter gained pleasure from one another, an eager Britina watch away from them. She moans in need with her right hand cupping her breasts and moving it while her left hand was placed between her thighs. She was steadily rubbing her fingers among her own soaked pussy with the baby oil adding more to her than normal.

She couldn't keep her eyes on one spot as she shift between Kim's enjoyment of the situation and James' thrusting against and within his daughter. "I want some of that…but I need to wait…I have to…but it's just so hard…" Britina thought in need as her desires build from both her movement of her breast and her fingers dancing among her soaked pussy.

James begins to buck harder inside of Kim's pussy; making her moans louder despite her restraints. From James' line of sight, he saw further change in Kim's person. It was clear how much she was enjoying herself and how much she crave for more, but he didn't allow himself detour from his actions. He kept his steady pace, feel his daughter's insides wrapping around his cock and his cock throbbing greatly.

He lean slightly over Kim, panting over her face which she open her eyes and stare up at him in a drunken form of lust and love. She savors his thrusting more than before as she feels his cock plunging deeper inside of her. Every time his cock moves the desire to cum was building inside of her. His cockhead smash against her womb, making her hornier and in want of his cum.

Kim once again came from his thrusting as her walls tighten around his cock to milk him. She tries to tilt her head back, but the restraints hold her in place. "That's the second…time she came…lucky…" Britina thought in her own form of jealous need, but didn't allow herself to show it. She further pleasures herself, biting down on her lower lip to try and gain some extra enjoyment out of herself.

She needed James. She wanted him badly, but did her best not to take him from Kim as she knew what she had to do and what she wanted. He picks up speed against Kim's person feeling his release coming. He pants harder over her as Kim opens her eyes showing weakness and want coming out of her. Together, father and daughter shut their eyes and shake together as they both release at the same time.

Kim clenches her shut eyes tightly from her inner walls clamping down and around James' expanding cock. At the same time, he fire out a heavy amount of cum that easily spill into Kim's womb and from the angle made it far more enjoyable for her. They shake together greatly from their release as Britina watch the scene happily, envious of Kim, but happy nonetheless.

The shared orgasms between father and daughter end just as quickly as it began, but the two remain as they were. For a few moments, James allows the last of his cum to leave from within him and Kim's inner walls calm down. He slowly pull himself out, his cock still having a good amount of its girth, but now covered in Kim's fluids. He turns before Britina who instinctively rush to his person.

She drops to her knees, shut her eyes, grasp the base of his cock with her right hand and kiss the head tenderly. From the kiss, she slide her lips over the head; accepting James into her mouth as she taste both Kim and James as her entire body shake in delight. She bob her head back and forth over James' cock; devouring every bit of the flavors among him with James throbbing from her actions.

"Now Britina…we're gonna move onto the next part…I hope you have…everything ready…" James mutters out in pleasure of her sucking on his cock. She pulls off of him; panting a bit and stroking him from the base to the middle with her eyes shut and a proud smile on her face. "Of course daddy…I got each one ready just like you asked…" Britina answers proudly which made James smile.

As they conversed together, Kim was lost in the pleasure she had gained from her father as well as the cum lingering inside of her. Not a single drop leak out of her as her pussy ache for more along with her body. Much of the emotions that were inside of her had faded away with her simply staring at the ceiling above. However, she didn't listen in on the suck that Britina give to her father.

"Very good…you can have more and then you go and tend to your sister." James instruct as he shut his eyes. Britina nods happily and open her mouth wide; returning herself over James' cock. The moment his cock was in her mouth, she returns her hand down to the base and violently bobs her head back and forth over his length. He moans from her change in movement as did she.

Britina further lost herself in her actions and savor the lingering taste along James' cock. She didn't use her tongue in any way as she simply moves herself over his length repeatedly. She feels him throbbing against her lips as the warmth in her mouth pick up. On purpose, Britina let out loud sucking sounds much to James' delight as he look down at her closely.

He continue to throb between her lips as Britina pull herself back towards the head; keeping it trapped in her mouth. Eagerly, she stroke his cock as he throb repeatedly from her hand and firm grip. He shut his eyes knowingly with Britina moving her hand to the base of his cock; knowing what was coming for her. A strong blast of cum fill her mouth which made her twitches, but not enough to pull away from James.

Rather than stroke out his cum, Britina allow him to release in her mouth at his own pace. More of the cum fill her mouth though she didn't allow a single drop to slide into her throat. The familiar, hot, thick cum of James coat the lower part of her mouth and made her cum slightly from his release. She open her eyes towards the man in front of her; accepting more of his cum.

When the last of his cum fill her mouth she strokes him off gently to gain any of the leftover. Some of the cum seep out from the head and onto her tongue much to her enjoyment. Unknown to them, Kim was once again watching them though none of her previous emotions were present in her person. Her eyes glisten for more of James' attention, but the sight of Britina stroking him was enough to give her interest.

She pull off his cock gently, stroking him for times with her eyes shut and shake as she hold his cum in her mouth. She tilt her head back and open her mouth; revealing the pool of cum that rest among the bottom. James watch this proudly at how much he had given off as well as how she was keeping his seed trapped. "Go ahead Britina…" He commands and without hesitation, Britina shut her mouth and swallow all of his cum in one gulp.

She opens her mouth again along with her eyes; panting heavily and staring at James lustfully. She was further turned on by what she just did as his taste lingers among her taste buds. "Go and get the toys Britina. I'll give you more later." He expresses and without a second thought, Britina rise to her feet and dash away towards her right. Kim follows her movements for a moment, but turns her focus back to James who approaches her from between her legs.

He smiles his fatherly smile towards her with Kim turning her focus completely to James' body. She nods to him in completely trust as his smile widen. "I'm back daddy!" Britina exclaims; snatching the attentions of both Kim and James towards her arrival. In her arms were various types of sex toys that made him smile proudly. All of them were familiar to Kim as her gaze drift back to James.

"Alright. You know what to do Britina." He explains and Britina nods in agreement. She place everything her arms onto the floor, rush before James' person and climb over Kim's body. It was a bit of a challenge for Britina to adjust over Kim's person, but once in position, she stick out her asscheeks in front of James' person. She was just as wet as Kim was with her fluids flowing down.

Playfully, she wiggle herself against Kim's person; making her moan in the process while she look over her left shoulder at James. He had already kneeled down towards the resting toys, holding a gel like, double headed dildo in his right hand. "I think we should start with this one." He proclaims as he examine it closely. Turning his attention back to the girls, he leans up to them, mostly at Kim.

"Now brace yourself Kim." James call out, snatching Kim's attention back to a somewhat normal state. She blinks from hearing James while Britina giggles doing her best to watch. James faces the two pussies across from him and with the large dildo trapped now in both of his hands; he aims one part of it towards Kim. It proves simple for him to push the toy into her pussy and Kim shudder greatly the moment it was inside of her.

He continues to feed her pussy more of the dildo; watching her entrance spread until he feels that enough was within her. He lifts the other end towards Britina's pussy and slide in the head into her; making her screams out and press against Kim's oily body. Much like he did with Kim, James push enough inside of Britina until the middle of the dildo was bent.

The moment James pull his hand away, Britina begin to rock herself against Kim's body. Her moans left her lips as she hug onto Kim and continue to move; pleasuring them both. The dildo mostly moves within Britina's person, but enough of her movements allow Kim to feel everything and gain pleasure in her own right. James rise up from his spot and watch closely at the two; taking in the scene happily.

"It…feels so good…Kim…don't you think…we should…share more often?" Britina moans out, doing her best to keep her focus, but the connection and the dildo inside of her made it difficult. Kim offer only one nod as she too was doing her best to focus on their connection and movement deep inside of her. Her eyes were barely open to Britina's body as she continues to enjoy herself in her own way.

James walk away from the two towards the toys left behind as he notices many types of anal beads. "Hmmmm…" He thought then moves to his left to find the discarded bottle of baby oil. His search wasn't long as he picks up the bottle further away from the device. Neither Kim or Britina notice his actions as they were too busy enjoying their connection and movement together.

James move back to where he was before and pick up two sets of beads in his left hand while keeping the bottle in his right. He looks them over closely and nods to himself once. With a flick of his thumb, he pushes the cap up from the bottle and turns it upside down over his left hand. Much of the oil pours onto the beads and his hands as he watches closely.

When enough had coated them, he places the bottle down and moves his right hand over his left. He smears the oil into the beads as much as he could while he listen to the moans coming from his right. Britina had picked up in her movements over Kim, rubbing her breasts against her with her eyes shut and her arms still wrapped around Kim's neck.

"Its getting…really good…" Britina admits through a moan. Kim nods in agreement feeling herself more relaxed and enjoying of the connection as well as how Britina's breasts rub against her own. Their many sounds fill James' ears as he grind in delight from them. He shut his eyes during his actions then opens them when feeling enough of the oil was on the beads.

"There we go." He announce to himself while rising up onto his feet. He made his way around to the backsides of the two young women ever watching them closely. He stop in place and face them, his observation of the duo pleasing his eyes as Britina continue to rock and move the dildo trapped within them. He step closer to him, getting hit by their combined smells as his cock throb and grow from it.

Lifting his oiled up right hand, he place it on top of Britina's right asscheek; ending her movements and making her moan. "Alright ladies…its time we move onto the next part." James announce as he lift up his left hand. He places the first set of beads along Britina's asscrack; making her yells out happily from the knowledge of them on her flesh.

He smirks from this and place the other set of beads across her ass rather than along her asscrack. Britina shudder from this with Kim looking up at her curiously. She blinks in surprise though her curiosity peak further from noticing her father across from her. "Now hold still Britina just like I taught you." He expresses kindly which she nods several times in agreement.

Moving his hands towards her asshole, he sinks his fingers among the inner parts of her crack and spread her cheeks apart. A louder, nearly orgasmic scream left from Britina who arch away from Kim a bit. She lower herself back down the moment she feel one of the medium sized beads slipping into her asshole and her left asscheek still being pulled away from the other.

"You're handling this quite well Britina. Keep it up and I'll give you what I gave Kim in a moment." He praise which Britina smirk happily from. She relax herself heavily both from the knowledge of getting fucked and another bead filling her asshole. James continues to push the beads into her, one at a time and listen to the moans leaving from Britina's lips.

Kim monitor much of Britina's actions and responses to James' touch, heavy wonder filling her person which made her shut her eyes. She begin to think more about what Britina was experiencing and tries her best to imitate it in her thoughts. However, nothing she thought about help as she feels Britina quivering over her and the dildo moving ever so much inside of her.

A sigh of satisfaction left from Britina's lips the moment she feel the last of the beads fill her insides. Only the string end remains outside of her asshole with the white ring sticking out. "There we go. A good job there Britina." James praise while lightly patting the top of her left asscheek with his left hand. Britina giggles happily as she drools out from the pleasurable sensations now racing through both her asshole and pussy.

"And now its Kim's turn." James announces, fully snatching Kim's focus and attention. She opens her eyes wide in wait of what was going to happen to her. A moan left from her bound mouth as she feel her asshole being stretched open by James' fingers. He look down at his child's hole as a good amount of pussy juice and small traces of the oil linger on her hole.

James smirks from this and pick up the second set of beads he had left on top of Britina's body. He take aim with his right hand while pulling Kim's asshole opens more using his left. He presses the first bead against her asshole and forces it in; making Kim screams out loudly in a muffled way. Another orgasm hit Kim hard when the first bead invades her with another hitting her harder than the first as the next bead slip inside of her.

James was taking good care to fill her up much like he did with Britina. He watches closely as the beads slip more into Kim's asshole; vanishing from his gaze by the second. Moans left from Kim despite the restraint in her mouth. She shut her eyes and savors what was being done to her as the last of the beads slip into her and nothing, but the string and ring stick out of her.

James step away form the two, rise up on his feet and cross his arms against his chest. He stares at the sight of their crotches as well as their assholes. The sight of the dildo trapped in their pussies and both women having anal beads inside of them was a treat that he enjoy staring at.

"Don't both of you look beautiful right now…I knew that both of you sharing this experience together would make things more enjoyable." He explains kindly yet still having a large amount of desire in his words. Britina and Kim nods together, lost to the sensations of having their holes filled with both the dildo and their respectively anal beads.

Both Kim and Britina quiver further from not just James' words, but the things trapped inside of them. "Daddy…I'm so…so full right now…and it feels…so good…" Britina admits through a moan; lost to the pleasure racing throughout her person. "Yeah…this feels…so good…and I feel…so full…" Kim thought in deep enjoyment of the situation.

A sudden yell left from Britina and a muffled one from Kim as James pull the dildo out from within the both of them. He steps forward quickly, dropping the dildo to his right side and looking down at the both of them. He grasps his cock in his right hand among the middle and places his left hand on top of the oily asscheek of Britina. They calm from the forced pulling of the dildo as Kim arch her head under Britina's person.

James pumps his cock in and out of her pussy in a familiar pace as he did before; making her moans and shut her eyes happily. Britina stare down at Kim, taking in the changes within her and panting from the way James collides against herself and Kim below her. She yells out happily and shut her eyes when feeling James's left hand spanking her asscheek.

His thrusting inside of Kim ends as he pulls out and forces his hard cock into Britina's pussy. She screams out in bliss from the feel of James' cock invading her warm hole. He reaches the end of her pussy easily, but didn't move. He savors her wet, tight insides with Britina doing the same, once again drooling in bliss from the pleasure filling her insides.

After a few moments of standing still, James pulls himself out and spanks Britina's asscheek once more. She yells out happily with James leaning down to Kim again; pushing his cock into her pussy easily. He moves his hips back and forth, once more fucking Kim who grows drunk from the pleasure filling her being. The addition of the beads moving around inside of her made things more enjoyable for her, but James pull out of her quickly.

He lifts himself up and pushes his cock deep into Britina's pussy; smashing against her womb and making her moan out loudly. Rather than simply move his hips back and forth to pleasure her, James buck his hips hard to feed her. His thrusts were rougher and harder, much to Britina's enjoyment. As quickly as she was getting into however, James pull out and plunge his cock back into Kim once more.

Britina whimper in need of him, shaking on top of Kim as her pussy remain open for his cock. Kim at the same time pants against her restraints, allowing the pleasure inside of her to surge from James returning inside of her. She wriggle a bit in frustration from his movements, his thrusting picking up until he pull out of her again and return to the tight insides of Britina.

"Stop…teasing…us…daddy…" Britina thought in weakness; a quivering needy moans leaving her lips. Kim didn't hold the same sentiment as Britina as she savors more of her father's cock. The moment he pulls out, she bask in what linger and Britina moan out once more feeling James invade her pussy. She bites her teeth down hard from his powerful thrusting as James stare down at the back of Britina.

He spank on top of her asscheek again, making her moan out and arch forward from it. She expected him to pull out and return to Kim, her eyes half opened and her gaze to her right. However, to her surprise, James was still bucking his cock in and out of her pussy with more force than before. Another slap on top of her asscheek grants her the information she needed and moan in want from his thrusting continuing.

"Harder…daddy…spank me…harder…" Britina begs in need and from her words, James spank her asscheek harder. The stinging pain of her backside spanked made the pleasure within her surge. She feel herself getting closer to her orgasm as James' thrusting help to push her that far. Naughtier sounds fill the air and the ears of the trio as James once more spank Britina during his thrusting.

There wasn't a single bit of change in James' person as he continues to plunge his cock harder within the young woman before him. He pulls out suddenly and slips into Kim, then pull from her and push back into Britina. His rapid fire movement made him pant as he place both of his hands on Britina's asscheeks; bracing himself during his movements as he watch his cock easily leave from one pussy and invade another.

Kim and Britina soon fall into a deep sense of lost from the pleasure they were gaining. The mixtures of James' departure from within themselves and his return into them had their bodies craving more and their minds melting. Kim had her eyes already rolled into her head from the repeated entry and exiting of James' cock. Britina was clenching her eyes shut, moaning loudly and holding onto Kim from James' actions.

They continue to feel James moving between the two and at times, he playfully push his cock between the spaces where the two were touching. It made both of them tense and with it, James narrow his eyes. He grinds his cock hard against both of their pussies, rubbing on their clits and making them yell out in ecstasy. The brushing of his hard cock against their clits sent Kim and Britina to their highest in sexual need and desires to release.

Britina couldn't hold back any longer. She surrender to her needs and cum from the experiences. James notices the change in Britina and rather than indulge her, he dip his cock back into Kim's pussy. He heavily pummels her pussy, panting out as he gives his all to Kim. She moans out feeling his powerful thrusts and his cock churning her up internally.

More of her juices spill out, the cum already inside of her shake about and with Britina quivering over her from her orgasm, Kim was close to giving into her own. James keeps his thrusting until he pulls out and plunge himself back into Britina. Feeling James invade her pussy made Britina scream; heightening her orgasm. Kim moans as well against her restraints, finally giving into another orgasm of her own.

She couldn't hold it in any longer with the pleasure of James' thrusting inside of her remaining among every part of her pussy. Britina indulge herself once more from James pummeling her insides at a rapid powerful pace. Her eyes roll into her head from James slamming against her further pummeling her pussy with her inner wall now pulling on his length.

He suddenly stops and moan, once again spanking her, but with both hands among her asscheeks. Although the double slap to her asscheeks brought her a large amount of pleasure it was James' throbbing cock inside of her that made her feel the best. She shut her eyes tightly and embraces the pleasure of the previous spank, but a loud eruption of moans fill the air with her opening her mouth blissfully happy.

James releases a heavy amount of cum deep into Britina's pussy, the amount reaching her womb easily and fast. He shake for a bit feeling more of his cum leaving him as Britina push back to accept more of his cock. "Yes daddy! Fill up my tight cunt!" Britina exclaims feeling James throbbing inside of her along with his cum filling up her womb.

He shut his eyes and pull out, much to Britina's shock with some of the cum splashing against her pussy and down along Kim's. As fast and as precisely as he could, James dip himself down and force his still cumming cock back inside of Kim's pussy. The feel of his cock expanding and releasing the moment he return to her was a treat that made her once again cum.

She didn't hold back form this. She heavily release from what James had done and how he continued to cum and expand within her. She did her best to tilt her head back in pleasure, but quiver in turn now feeling much more inside of her. Britina didn't show any resentment from this rather she lay down on top of Kim and embrace the lingering hot sensation flooding her insides.

Kim's orgasm went on, increasing from James' cum flooding her once more, but among various sides of her being. The expanding cock of James, the cum filling her and seeping down her walls and knowing of how he was doing this brought Kim's sexual release to her highest. She lost herself to the pleasure, nearly passing out, but holding on just enough to enjoy herself from what she was experiencing.

Long after the sexual high the trio had gone through, much had changed between the three. Kim was struggling to twist her head back and forth from the pleasure she was now gaining. Britina was no longer over her person; rather she was bent over before Kim's crotch with her hands resting firmly along the middle of Kim's thighs. Behind the bent over Britina was James; sinking his fingers greatly into her asscheeks and bucking against her tempting backside.

Kim feels the eager tongue of Britina among her pussy; licking in random spots where James had previous came along with the lingering pussy juices that were among her flesh. Each lick from Britina's hot tongue sent shivers up her being. There wasn't a single spot that Britina missed; even going so far as to lick against Kim's hard clit. The actions from Britina heat her up further as the feel of her tongue made her toes curl.

Britina rock back and forth among her lower parts, but did her best not to rock her upper body. She was too fixated on getting the mixture of taste that remained among Kim's crotch. The lingering sensations of being fucked by James and being fucked currently made her body ache for more. She struggle with this, but made sure to keep herself proper for the both of them.

Though Kim had her anal beads still inside of her, the ones inside of Britina were completely missing. She didn't have anything within her other than James' ever moving stiff cock. In the place of his cock within her pussy, a rotating light blue vibrator remained trapped among her tight, wet walls. Much of her juices flow down among her thighs as she continue to accept James' thrusting within her as well as the toy stuck inside of her as it move counterclockwise.

Unlike Britina and Kim, James was too focused on fucking Britina before him. Everything she had to offer, he takes in through his eyes. His moans continue to leave his lips each and every time he plunge his cock into her assholes. He holds onto her asscheeks firmly as he stood on his feet. Despite his thrusting behind her, he notices that Britina was holding her own to keep herself from rocking against Kim.

At times during his thrusting, he would pull one of his hands away from Britina and strike against the other sides of her asscheeks in a powerful slap. She would stop her licking and embrace it only to return to licking on Kim's pussy once again. Much of her licking was shifting to large slurps against the pussy before her. There wasn't much left of James' taste as Kim was purposely keeping his cum trapped in her tight walls.

Britina open her eyes for a moment feeling another orgasm hit her, but a greedy part of her stare down at Kim's pussy; wanting more of James' cum for herself. She drop her head feeling another orgasm hitting her, different from before as she was cumming not just from her pussy, but her ass as well. Though she savors her orgasm; the desire for James' cum won over her being.

She lean down towards Kim's pussy, stick out her tongue and plunge it into her entrance. Kim arch up against her restraints hard from this, feeling not just Britina's tongue moving about inside of her, but her lips firmly pressing against her wet, hot pussy. Britina eagerly move her tongue around the ever moving walls of Kim, inhaling her scent, looking up at her in hunger and trembling from James' continuous thrusting within her asshole.

He watches the actions of Britina and the changes of Kim as he pulls both his hands away from the ass he was holding. Flattening his palms, he firmly spank against the outer sides of Britina's asscheeks; causing her to wince in delight. It didn't hinder her as she continues to move her tongue around within Kim's inner walls. From it, some of the cum that lingered slip onto her tongue, enhancing the sensations both were gaining and giving to one another.

Kim calm down as much as she could from this, but couldn't hold herself back from enjoying the situation. Another orgasm was surging within her both from Britina's actions, but knowing that the cum she was trying to keep for herself was spilling out. Her eyes widen and her arching continue when she feel the beads inside of her moving once more.

Britina had grasped the ring in her right hand, no longer holding onto Kim's thighs and stare at her in a dominate manner. She was purposely pulling on the beads, enough to make them move, but not enough to force them out of Kim. The act had Kim reaching her orgasm faster, a sight and knowledge that Britina take in fully. James notices this as well, but continues to fuck Britina from behind; savoring the feel of her inner asshole.

Purposely, Britina pull out one of the beads and from it leaving inside of her, Kim arch her chest up once more. The need to cum hit her hard and she let herself go once more. The pleasure from cumming from this made her melt as she calm down and rest against the device's surface. Another bead left from inside of her as Britina watch closely at Kim's person.

Britina didn't let up on her licking inside of Kim as she taste more of James' cum and the building juices of Kim. She pulls out another bead with a naughty sound accompanying it much to the delight of everyone. The pulling of Kim's anal beads end for a moment as Britina jump in place; letting out a savoring moan. Again, James had spanked her asscheeks among the outer sides of them.

He spanks her once again, thrusting his hips at the same time to fill her holes with Britina enjoying the double attacks on her returning. He pulls out another bead from within Kim, making her shudder from it while Britina herself savor the actions coming from before and behind her person. It was a lewd scene among the trio as they continue to enjoy themselves further.

Britina pull herself away from Kim's pussy and in turn, she pull out the remaining beads trapped within her asshole in one go. A following orgasm hit Kim who arch her back from the sensations and moan out against her restraints. Britina hold up the beads for a moment only to toss them away from the strong stench they produced and how much liquid coat them.

"Did you…enjoy…all of that…Kim?" James calls to her through a moan, once again grasping the outer parts of Britina's asscheeks. No longer having her mouth over Kim's pussy Britina moans greatly with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. She looks back from over her right back at James, now allowing herself to rock from his powerful thrusts; moaning greatly to show her enjoyment.

Kim did her best to nod rapidly from James' words as she clenches her eyes shut from the pleasure that lingered among her being. "Good…we'll spend some quality time together in a moment…once I finish letting your sister here have her fill." James explains which Britina nod eagerly; panting out like a bitch in heat. Kim nods as well; basking in the lingering sensations within her being.

A sudden speed increase from James had Britina reaching her orgasm once more. She shut her eyes and continues to pant out in need of James and more of his cock. He further fills her insides, narrow his gaze among the moving Britina and feel his cock expanding within her. She too feels this as she turn forward and rest her hands on top of Kim's thighs to better balance herself.

Britina spread her legs far apart; granting better access to the insides of her ass which James takes full advantage of. He thrust rapidly inside of her, making Britina yell out and rock harder against and over Kim's body. The sounds James and Britina were making fill Kim's ears as she calm down from the orgasm she previously went through. James stares harder at Britina; thrusting more within her while Britina moan out loudly from her orgasm hitting her.

She drops her head in weakness from her orgasm coursing through her as her entire body quiver in the same weak sensation. She clenches her eyes shut as tightly as she could and yell out feeling James expanding inside of her. She knew what was about to happen deep inside of her. She relaxes herself quickly to accept it as she didn't have to wait long.

A large amount of cum flood her insides, making Britina scream out and rock forward in the process. The familiar release from James' cock hit her hard; making her cum right behind him as she trembles in delight. The hot cum inside of her made her orgasm increase just like the others as she basks in the feel of James' release within her being.

Everything seems to fade away from Britina as she shows signs of weakness during James' release. Kim, having regained much of herself, return to looking back at the two as Britina tremble more from the pleasure and James shut his eyes; basking in the sensation of Britina's orgasm and his own. She closes her eyes and relaxes in wait of what would come next.

Nearly two hours has passed from their actions previously as Kim was no longer tied to the device. It had the lingering scent and heat from her and the others with the straps dangling down. On a couch pushed to the left of the device, James sat among the center, his legs spread apart and much of his demeanor showcasing a great deal of fatherly love.

He was holding onto the waist of Kim who was bouncing effortlessly and eagerly on top of his cock. It was trapped inside of her asshole as she continues to bounce on him happily with her arms to her sides. She had her eyes shut, fully enjoying the sensation of the cock within her and continue to bounce on her father as she had her legs spread apart on top of his.

Britina was on her knees between their spread legs before their right. Her eyes shut gently and her tongue rapidly licking against James' ballsack. She didn't hinder Kim and didn't have her get in her way. She continues to slurp against James' ballsack and enjoy herself without touching a single part of her being. She kept her hands on her lap and continues to lick on the flesh in front of her.

The three were once again covered in a large amount of baby oil as three empty bottles of the content rest away from them near the far right of James' person. They each shine in some way from the amount on them as James shift his gaze between the bouncing Kim in front of him and Britina on her knees. He continues to feel her licking on his ballsack as he relaxes from both of their actions.

"Now I hope you both understand the need to share. There's no need to be so selfish with one another or me for that matter." James explains which both women nod together. "We can have fun at anytime whenever or wherever you two want so no more fighting. No more getting so jealous and no more hogging me for yourselves. Remember you can give each other pleasure." James explains and again, the two women nod together.

Both seem oblivious to his words as they continue to indulge themselves in the pleasure they were gaining from James. "Well…I just hope that my words got to both of them…we've been at this for awhile and there's no need to use that device again." He thought as he lean forward, further accepting Kim bouncing on top of his lap. "I don't think I should cum so soon…I'll let them enjoy themselves more." He thought further as he let out a light laugh.

Kim and Britina continue to remain oblivious to the changes in James' demeanor and fixate on the pleasure they had and wanted more of. Kim bounces harder with her head down while Britina inhale James' right ballsack. The two showcase more of their need for him as their feminine smells fill the air. James shut his eyes and continues to let them do as they wish.

"Cum for me daddy!" Both women thought in heavy eagerness and lustfulness as they continue on their actions with James simply accepting them in his own form of enjoyment and lust.


End file.
